Será
by Misila
Summary: "No sé cuándo, ni dónde, pero te juro que será".
1. Chapter 1

El _Potterverso_ pertenece a J. K. Rowling.

Este fic participa en los _Desafíos_ del foro _La Noble y Ancestral Casa de los Black_. Consiste en que hacer cinco viñetas, cada una centrada en una emoción. Las mías eran **enfado, paciencia, angustia, depresión **y** felicidad**. Esta primera viñeta está centrada en la angustia.

* * *

_**Será**_

o-o-o

**I**

Los aposentos de Rowena estaban silenciosos desde hacía días.

Aunque llamar _días_ al tiempo que la mujer llevaba enferma era casi un insulto.

Nunca llegó a recuperarse completamente de lo mal que la trataba su marido; aunque sonrió cuando le llegó la noticia de que Godric, al enterarse del sufrimiento y las humillaciones que ese canalla le hizo padecer, había salido victorioso del duelo que la dejó, afortunadamente, viuda, jamás volvió a sentirse totalmente tranquila tras aquello.

Y cuando Helena huyó fue horrible. Le había robado la diadema que representaba el trabajo de toda una vida, pero lo peor fue perder a su hija. Helena, el motivo por el que se había obligado a ser fuerte, la había abandonado, llevándose con ella la diadema y la salud de su madre.

Sentado en la cama de su amiga, Godric Gryffindor observaba el sueño intranquilo de Rowena. Bebía de las frases entrecortadas que murmuraba, se tapaba con el cabello salpicado de plata que enmarcaba su rostro, derretía la coraza de hielo que cubría su corazón con su fiebre y se aferraba a cada espasmo de la mujer como un náufrago abraza una tabla que flota en el mar embravecido.

Quería disfrutar de lo que le quedaba de ella. Del final de los más de veinte años que había pasado a su lado, no siempre de la forma más correcta, pero con ella. Con Rowena.

Escuchó la puerta abrirse. Sabía que se trataba de Helga, pero miró de todos modos. Efectivamente, su amiga estaba ahí, con la bandeja de la cena de Rowena en las manos.

—Despiértala—le pidió a Godric. Él obedeció. Rowena solía tener mejor despertar si era él el culpable de sacarla de su sueño.

La mujer abrió los ojos, azules y llorosos, y se aferró a la manga de la túnica de Godric.

—Mi Godric… ¿Se sabe algo? Algo de Helena.

Descorazonado, Godric borró el amago de sonrisa que se había dibujado en sus labios mientras veía abrirse los ojos de Rowena. Le dolía la respuesta a esa pregunta tanto como le angustiaba el no saber si cada vez que la mujer se dormía era o no para siempre.

—No. Pero pronto llegarán noticias.

Rowena soltó una risita irónica, aunque perdió un poco el efecto por la debilidad de su voz.

—Moriré antes de la siguiente noticia—Godric se obligó a ignorar el comentario y ayudó a Rowena a incorporarse. Notó costillas bajo la piel que tantas veces había acariciado y se estremeció.

—No digas tonterías—intervino Helga, pese a que su mirada también era triste. Dejó la bandeja sobre las sábanas y cogió una cuchara llena de sopa—. ¿Tienes hambre?

Rowena negó débilmente con la cabeza, recostada en las almohadas. Godric le apartó un mechón entrecano del rostro.

—Tienes que comer. Si no, no…

Rowena clavó los ojos en los iris tristes de su amigo.

—Lo siento—susurró—. Ojalá hubiera sido contigo.

—Será—replicó Godric—. No sé cuándo, ni dónde, pero te juro que _será_.

* * *

_Notas de la autora_: Me apetecía hacer algo deprimente. Y de momento he conseguido deprimirme yo sola... así que por eso de _"Mal de muchos, consuelo de tontos_", quiero deprimiros a vosotros también. O intentarlo, al menos.

En fin, ¿qué tal? ¿Bien, mal? ¿Regular? ¿Reviews?


	2. Chapter 2

El _Potterverso_ pertenece a J. K. Rowling.

Este fic participa en los _Desafíos_ del foro _La Noble y Ancestral Casa de los Black_. Consiste en que hacer cinco viñetas, cada una centrada en una emoción. Las mías eran **enfado, paciencia, angustia, depresión **y **felicidad**. Esta segunda viñeta está centrada en la "felicidad" (o en el "intento de").

* * *

**II**

Cuando Godric despertó al día siguiente, siguiendo lo que se había convertido en una costumbre desde que Rowena enfermase, en la habitación de su amiga, se dio cuenta enseguida de que ocurría algo. Algo no iba bien, no era natural.

Tardó un tiempo escalofriantemente corto en percatarse de que lo que le ocurría era que echaba de menos el sonido; no, más bien un sonido en concreto. Le llevó aún menos tiempo darse cuenta de que lo que faltaba en el ambiente era la respiración de Rowena, las turbulentas inspiraciones y espiraciones que demostraban que la vida de la mujer se apagaba poco a poco. Y la llama de su amiga se había extinguido.

Sintiendo que no sentía nada, vacío como una concha, Godric la miró. El rostro pálido, sin rastro del rubor que había teñido sus mejillas los últimos días por la fiebre. El largo pelo negro, que apenas había tenido tiempo de mostrar unos cuantos mechones plateados, desparramado en la almohada. Y una expresión serena en el rostro, tanto que Godric incluso sintió el familiar impulso de despertarla con un beso en los labios.

Pero le bastó acariciar su rostro para darse cuenta de que ni todos los besos del mundo conseguirían despertar ya a Rowena Ravenclaw.

Se negó a que la idea calara. Godric se levantó y retrocedió, alejándose de la cama y de la única mujer a la que había amado en su vida. Cuando su corpulenta espalda chocó contra la puerta, buscó el pomo a tientas tras él y huyó a la parte más alejada de Hogwarts. Suponía que debía hablar con Helga, pero no se sentía capaz.

Se dijo que, aunque la muerte de Rowena representara la pérdida de una de las mentes más brillantes de la época, traería paz a su alma. Era el fin de esa tempestad de sentimientos contradictorios –deseo, rabia, amistad, amor, celos– en que su corazón llevaba más de treinta años. Muerta Rowena, se acababa jugar al escondite para que Helga no los descubriese –pese a que los dos sabían bien que Helga llevaba mucho haciéndose la despistada–; ya no habría más besos furtivos tras reunirse a causa de algún alumno problemático. No más hacer el amor en la Sala que Viene y Va.

Ahora, Godric lo tenía sencillo para enamorarse de otra mujer, desposarla, tener hijos a los que pudiera darles su apellido como no pudo hacer con Helena. Era lo que siempre había querido: formar una familia y dedicarse a ella de la misma manera que su padre se había dedicado a él y a sus hermanos. La muerte de Rowena era su oportunidad para conseguir la felicidad que se le había negado por tanto tiempo por tener el corazón encaprichado con su amiga.

Estaba convencido de ello: aunque no todo eran ventajas, la mayor parte de las consecuencias de la muerte de Rowena eran positivas. Y la añoranza desaparecería con el paso del tiempo.

Pero, si tan seguro estaba de ello, ¿por qué seguía llorando?

* * *

¿Qué tal? ¿Bien, mal? ¿Regular? ¿Reviews?


	3. Chapter 3

El _Potterverso_ pertenece a J. K. Rowling.

Este fic participa en los _Desafíos_ del foro _La Noble y Ancestral Casa de los Black_. Consiste en que hacer cinco viñetas, cada una centrada en una emoción. Las mías eran **enfado, paciencia, angustia, depresión **y**felicidad**. Esta viñeta está centrada en el enfado.

* * *

**III**

Helga encontró el cadáver de Rowena por su cuenta, cuando iba a subirle el desayuno y tratar de convencerla de que se lo comiera.

Incluso Godric, que llevaba ya horas en la torre de Astronomía, intentando convencerse de algo que, en el fondo, sabía que no era cierto y con un cartel en la entrada de la torre para que ningún alumno osara subir, escuchó el grito de Helga y sintió su horror.

Supuso que su amiga no tardaría en encontrarlo; Godric siempre iba al mismo lugar cuando estaba ofuscado, triste o simplemente necesitaba pensar. Efectivamente, no había pasado ni media hora desde que Helga descubriese la muerte de Rowena cuando la mujer lo encontró sentado en las almenas de la torre, mirando el hermoso día que parecía burlarse de ellos.

—Godric—lo llamó, con la voz temblorosa. Sabía que él se había enterado de la muerte de Rowena antes que ella. El hombre no se volvió—. Oh, Godric, lo siento tanto.

Él no se movió. Todas las esperanzas vacías con que se había encargado de llenarse durante las últimas horas parecían haberse congelado en su interior. Como diminutos cristales de hielo que formaban una escultura que hablaba de la pérdida que se negaba a admitir. Y Godric temía que cualquier movimiento, por pequeño que fuese, fuese a quebrar ese pequeño monumento a la memoria de Rowena.

—Sé que duele—susurró Helga.

La escultura se rompió en mil pedazos.

—¿Que _sabes_? ¿Qué sabes tú?—Godric se giró hacia Helga y colocó los pies en el suelo de la torre, fulminando a su amiga con la mirada—. ¡Maldita sea! ¡Maldita Rowena y maldita Helena!—antes de darse cuenta estaba gritando—. ¿Por qué cuando podía tenerla tuvo que ponerse enferma? ¿No podía simplemente olvidar a aquel malnacido?—la voz se le quebró—. Enfermó entonces. Pero cuando Salazar se fue todo empeoró—sus ojos azules llamearon con furia, y Helga retrocedió un paso—.

»¡Y Salazar!—Godric vagamente registraba que el volumen de su voz subía y bajaba; simplemente expulsaba todo lo que se le ocurría, viejos rencores enterrados, dolores casi olvidados—. ¡Maldito sea él también! Podríamos haber llegado a una solución para que no tuviera que ver a los hijos de muggles, ¡pero se fue!—las lágrimas, que habían abandonado sus ojos unos minutos antes de que llegara Helga, acudieron de nuevo. Godric se detestó por ello—. ¡¿Dónde está ese imbécil cuando hace falta?!

No pensó en que Helga no merecía que le gritase así, ni tampoco en que a ella le dolía más que a nadie la marcha de Salazar. Todo lo que podía hacer era enfadarse con el mundo, con Rowena, con el hombre que abandonó el barco y que se suponía que era su mejor amigo.

No dio ninguna clase ese día. Helga dio con él al anochecer, y, comprensiva como nadie más podía serlo, no le reprochó nada, simplemente se sentó a su lado, y juntos lloraron la pérdida de otra amiga.

* * *

¿Qué tal? ¿Bien, mal? ¿Regular? ¿Reviews?


	4. Chapter 4

El _Potterverso_ pertenece a J. K. Rowling.

Este fic participa en los _Desafíos_ del foro _La Noble y Ancestral Casa de los Black_. Consiste en que hacer cinco viñetas, cada una centrada en una emoción. Las mías eran **enfado, paciencia, angustia, depresión **y**felicidad**. Esta cuarta viñeta está centrada en la depresión.

* * *

**IV**

Godric Gryffindor no fue Godric Gryffindor durante un tiempo.

Riñó más que nunca a los estudiantes perezosos que no traían los ejercicios hechos y los hechizos practicados, mandó tal cantidad de deberes que más de uno lo maldijo en voz suficientemente alta para que lo oyera y fue desagradable con buena parte de la población de Hogwarts.

No lo hacía sólo por fastidiarles y quitarles tiempo de ocio. El hecho de que los alumnos tuviesen más trabajo implicaba que él tenía más cosas que corregir. Y dichas correcciones le llevaban horas, horas en las que se podía permitir la bendición de no pensar en Rowena. Encantamientos de desarme, hombres lobo, escudos mágicos. Contrahechizos, _grindylows_, dementores. Cualquier excusa era buena para no recordar.

El problema era que ponía tanto empeño en corregir que tardaba demasiado poco tiempo. E incluso en ese estado apático en que se había sumido, podía darse cuenta de que si mandaba más redacciones acabaría por matar de agotamiento a los estudiantes.

Godric podía jactarse de ser la valentía personificada, pero, como cualquier persona, albergaba muchos miedos en su interior. Miedo a romperse si el azul de los ojos de Rowena calaba demasiado hondo en su pecho, a salir herido si veía algo tan negro como su pelo. Temía caer en ese pozo sin fondo que eran los recuerdos y no poder salir de ahí.

Con todo, no podía evitar pensar. En las cosas agradables y en las desagradables. En la especie de ronroneo que emitía Rowena cuando besaba justamente _ese_ punto de su cuello y en el momento en que ella rechazó sus caricias por primera vez, temiendo que le dejase alguna marca que hiciese a su marido sospechar.

Y dolía. Oh, por Circe, cómo dolía. Dolía como todas las veces que había acabado herido haciendo alarde de su valentía al mismo tiempo, como aquella vez que tuvo que enfrentarse a la horda de centauros del Bosque Prohibido y sólo salió entero porque Salazar tuvo el sentido común de obligarlo a huir. Como cuando era niño y se rompió un brazo trepando al manzano de su tío. Como todo eso al mismo tiempo.

A veces compartía su dolor con Helga. A veces, la buscaba a las horas menos esperadas, como un niño busca a sus padres tras una pesadilla, y en esas ocasiones se quedaban simplemente abrazados, pasando largas horas mirando al vacío con lágrimas en los ojos.

Pero, generalmente, Grodric prefería guardarse su agonía para sí mismo. Tenía la impresión de que el dolor era una especie de oda a Rowena, un tributo póstumo a todos los _Te quiero_ que calló, que eran tantos que resultaba ridículo compararlo con las veces que se lo confesó. Una elegía a sus besos, su sonrisa. A la mujer fuerte y decidida que había ido apagándose poco a poco.

Y, evidentemente, eso dolía. No os hacéis una idea de cuánto; el propio Godric no encontraba palabras para describirlo y hacer justicia a ese sufrimiento.

Dolía más que la mismísima muerte.

* * *

¿Qué tal? ¿Bien, mal? ¿Regular? ¿Reviews?


	5. Chapter 5

El _Potterverso_ pertenece a J. K. Rowling.

Este fic participa en los _Desafíos_ del foro _La Noble y Ancestral Casa de los Black_. Consiste en que hacer cinco viñetas, cada una centrada en una emoción. Las mías eran **enfado, paciencia, angustia, depresión **y**felicidad**. Esta última viñeta está centrada en la paciencia

* * *

**V**

Dejó de doler.

De tanto aguijonear su corazón, las afiladas puntas de los puñales que eran los recuerdos de Rowena se desgastaron, y donde antes salía sangre ahora sólo había moretones que sólo producían un dolor sordo, como el de una vieja cicatriz cuando va a cambiar el tiempo.

Pese a todo lo que se había prometido cuando murió Rowena, Godric Gryffindor nunca se casó. Nunca tuvo hijos. Nunca miró a una mujer ni siquiera con la décima parte de los sentimientos que lograba provocarle ver a la mujer, aunque fuese por el rabillo del ojo. Esas emociones estaban guardadas, latentes, esperando el momento de manifestarse una vez más.

Esperando a Rowena.

Godric se preguntaba si, dondequiera que estuviese, la mujer lo estaría esperando a él. Con sus ojos brillantes, su manía por el orden y sus réplicas agudas. La Rowena que había sido antes de empezar a apagarse, radiante, inteligente, espléndida.

Esperaba que sí. Quería que, cuando volvieran a verse, no fuese él el único que perdiera la paciencia y corriera para comérsela a besos. Quería escucharle decir que lo quería una y mil veces, y responderle que él más hasta que se quedase sin voz.

Pero para ello debía ser paciente. Debía aguardar la muerte con calma, con serenidad, para que lo llevase a reunirse para siempre con la única mujer a la que había amado en toda su vida. Y cuando eso sucediese, a Godric no le importaría lo que dijeran los demás.

No había semana en que Godric no fuese a visitar la tumba de Rowena. En ocasiones lo acompañaba Helga, pero prefería ir solo. Le hablaba, y confiaba en que ella escuchase, aunque no respondiera con ningún consejo. Le contaba cómo iban las cosas en Hogwarts, los quebraderos de cabeza que Peeves seguía dándoles, los últimos problemas con los centauros. También le decía que se arrepentía de la maldita discusión que hizo que Salazar partiese, y que si pudiera cambiar una sola cosa, de su vida, sería ésa. Que jamás habían descubierto qué había sido de Helena, pero el fantasma del Barón que debía ir en su busca había aparecido en el castillo, silencioso, arrastrando unas cadenas manchadas de sangre.

Muchas veces, Godric se miraba en el espejo y se sorprendía al encontrar cada vez menos cabello rojizo. Envejecer siempre le había parecido algo ajeno; tenía un espíritu incombustible. Pero los años pasaban y se llevaban poco a poco sus fuerzas, dándole a cambio la paciencia necesaria para seguir esperando el reencuentro con Rowena.

Fue una noche de invierno, cincuenta años después de la muerte de Rowena, cuando la vida de Godric Gryffindor se apagó. Estaba en la cama de su torre, cabalgando entre el sueño y la vigilia, cuando entrevió su afilada guadaña.

Helga despertó en ese momento. Parecía intuirlo, y la presencia de la Muerte la inquietaba.

—¿Te encuentras bien?—preguntó. Godric cerró los ojos y sonrió.

—Helga, ¿sabes qué?

—¿Qué?—estaba llorando.

—_Cuándo_ viene y yo voy a _Dónde_.

—¿Cómo dices?

—_Será_.

* * *

_Notas de la autora_: Al principio pensé en hacer las viñetas sobre los Weasley. Luego me quedé en blanco. Y finalmente pensé en la historia tan mona de Godric y Rowena que tengo en mi mente y que algún día (far far away) escribiré completa. Además, ¡qué diablos! Godric lo vale.

En fin, ¿qué tal? ¿Bien, mal? ¿Regular? ¿Reviews?


End file.
